Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Fanfic
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: This is a second Dirty Work adventure that takes a different turn then the first one


" Thrusters on maximum" Buzz said pulling ahead of 4 ship's that were hot on there tail  
" There closing fast!" XR said looking at the radar" oh wait, those are my eyes closing"  
" We're not gonna make it, he's almost on us" Booster said nervously as the ship shook a little  
" Buzz we just lost power in the main thrusters!" Eve shouted  
" Stay focused team this is what separates the rangers from the rejects the lunch rush at Cosmo's, Eve power up the back up thrusters and Jennifer buckle up" Buzz said pushing a button and as a chair popped up from under me  
" What?" I asked looking up from my Crypto zoology A to Z book  
" Right away Buzz" Eve said powering up the back up thrusters  
" Parking space at 12 o'clock" Buzz said as a ship left  
" But it's a compact space!" Mira said  
" It's all we got" Eve said  
" Well done Buzz" XR said as the ship landed" say could you hand me my arm Jenn thanks"  
" No prob can you hand me my book, thanks" I asked  
Inside Cosmo's  
" Pixarian patty melt with stern rings, proton pizza, and a strawberry star cluster. The usual hot bot ruby supreme grade rustolia," Sally said looking at Eve" same with you Eve?"  
" Yup" Eve said smiling  
" A sim salad for me with" Mira said as Sally interrupted her  
" Dressing on the side"  
" Yeah thanks"  
" And how do I handle a hungry man?" Sally asked Buzz  
" Well I'm felling reckless today so I'll have" Buzz said as Sally interrupted  
" Sclerf and Turf" Sally said"  
" Uncanny"  
" And salmon for you Jennifer?"  
"Yup" I said as Sally walked away" we come here to much"  
In the kitchen  
Cosmo was spazzing out about all the orders he had to prepare and give to Sally. Walking over to the order screen.  
" Salad, melt with the rings, 2 rustolia, salmon. Oh, not Sclerf and Turf I keep forgetting to take off menu" Cosmo said putting on gloves, a helmet, pulling out a laser, and walking over to the freezer and cautiously opened it and looked in then closed it breathing heavy. Then going in with his laser armed reaching in and grabbing 2 Sclerf's and running over to the Sclerf cooker and thronging them in.  
" No more fresh Sclerf I am witching to frozen"  
Back out with Team Lightyear and me  
" Oh, and Sally a cup of" Buzz starred to say  
" Hot Java" Sally said walking by  
" Amazing"  
" Again we come here way to often" I said reading my book  
" Stop reading at the table" Buzz said  
Back in the kitchen with Cosmo  
Cosmo was cooking some burgers when the order screen beeped.  
Sigh" Coffee, at last something easy" Cosmo said plugging in the coffee maker and as alarms went off  
" Warning, warning, power overload core breach imamate abandon kitchen" the alarm said as Cosmo got into the fetal position as the kitchen exploded  
Back with us covered in food excluding me in my invisible dome  
" Here's your coffee Buzz" Sally said giving Buzz his coffee  
" Another short order over load Sally?" Eve asked pulling a pizza slice out of her hair  
" Hey how come you don't have any food on you Jennifer?" XR asked  
" Because I'm awesome" I said  
" Let's see how awesome you are know" XR said flinging food at me  
" Nice try" I said ducking and as Cosmo came out of the kitchen  
" Business is getting out of hand. So many foods and appliances. Is crazy" Cosmo said as the TV turned on to a commercial  
" Bret Starkisser here" Bret said as Cosmo cleared the screen" too many appliances in your kitchen, the last thing I want to do when I come home it to figure out the difference between a juicer and a bio-sluser "  
" You are saying the mouthful TV guy" Cosmo said  
" I've been paid bucu Uni-bucks to tell you about the new kitchen flux's 6000 it's every appliance you could imagine and more, powered by a new energy source that no ones sure how it works. The kitchen flux 6000 an other fine product from galactic electric, better living through industrial experimentation"  
" Sally get me vidhone in a fast and speedy way"  
" Wait" I said  
" What is it?"  
" Well, do you remember the last time you got something like that?'  
" Yes"  
" What if it happens again?"  
" If it happens again than we budge in and save the day with vegegenetic technology" Buzz said  
" But what if Nos-4-a2 discovered a way to destroy it?"  
" Well if that does happen, then we'll just have to get creative" Buzz said as Sally came back with the vid-phone  
" But if it doses happen since you did warn me you will receive a free meal" Cosmo said dialing the number  
" And Buzz owes me $5" I said  
The next day in an abandoned ship  
Nos-4-a2 was going through the ship looking for an energy source. He was thronging thing off shelves when he came across a medical box. He opened it and found a flash light, he opened and took out the batteries and bit them.  
" Blah, these need a recharge more than I do" Nos-4-a2 said thronging it at a wall while sniffing the air and as a delivery ship went by" hm, I sense a feast of power and of a type I've never tasted before lovely"  
He got in his ship and started to tail the ship.  
At Cosmo's in the kitchen as the delivery ship landed  
" Morning Sally Cosmo" the delivery guy came in pulling a wheeled platform with the K-6000 on it" got your kitchen flux 6000"  
" It looks exactly like the K-5000" Cosmo said signing the clip board  
" Have a nice solar cycle" the guy said leaving  
" It also has the same instructions as the K-5000 as well" Sally said reading the instructions and as Cosmo put it on the ground  
" Kitchen flux activate" Cosmo said clapping and as it came to life and absorbed all of his appliances" now let's test it, let's see make the Sclerf nuggets" Cosmo clapped and the flux came to life and the Sclerf cooker rapped in liquid metal  
They both reached in and pulled out a nugget, eat them and were both pleased with the taste.  
" Come on breakfast rush give me best shot" Cosmo said running out of the kitchen with Sally fallowing  
" Mmm, breakfast the most important attack of the day" Nos-4-a2 said coming down the sky light and biting the flux that started making the kitchen turn evil  
At Star Command  
" And you can free yourself form technology and have a better chance of beating the energy vampire Nos-4-a2" Professor Triffid explained to the LGM's  
" Well done Professor" Buzz said as the LGM's left pleased with the idea of an easy way to defeat the vampire" I'm sure that they're not so presages about your idea's now"  
" I hope so"  
" Ty will escort you to Rhizome" Buzz said as Ty walked in  
" Come with me and I'll show you to my ship" Ty said as they headed for the door  
" Hey Ty can I tell you something real quick?" Buzz asked  
" Sure"  
" Be careful, last time I escorted him 42 became over filled with plants"  
" Ok, thanks for the warning"  
Back at Cosmo's  
" I do not get you the Sally" Cosmo said  
" Well I agree with Jennifer it's going to happen again" Sally said as a door opened and a wave of Sclerf came flooding out  
Sally and Como screamed and ran into the kitchen.  
" See I told you it was going to happen again"  
" Ah, all this energy. I feel like a new villain" Nos-4-a2 said noticing Cosmo and Sally" now to exterminate the pest in my new home"  
He touched the liquid metal beam that was once the K-6000 and an evil looking chopper, toaster, and blenders came out and started to attack them.  
On 42 with Me and Buzz in the middle of an argument  
" So why exactly do I owe you $5 if Nos-4-a2 takes over Cosmo's again?" Buzz asked me  
" Because when we were discussing it yesterday you were all in with the idea. So if it backfires I get a free meal, $5, and I get to say I told you so" I said  
" Why I'm I arguing about this with you?"  
" Because I like to argue" I said as a distress call came in  
" Buzz it's coming from Cosmo's" Mira said  
" Cosmic chili melt down?" Buzz asked as the message came up  
" My affordable and friendly eatery has been taken over by the dark forces of the evil again" Cosmo said  
" Yep, it's the chili"  
" No, look" Eve said as Cosmo ran away as an evil toaster came after him  
" To the delivery shuttle quick Sally" Cosmo said as the shuttle took of and the toaster zapped the screen  
" Eve, Jennifer, Mira and, XR you four come with me. Booster you stay here incase we need an emergency rescue" Buzz said  
" Yes, sir" Booster said" one small question before you go, why is Jennifer going with you?"  
" Because I want to rub it in her face when we find out it's not Nos-4-a2"  
In the shuttle heading to Cosmo's  
" What in the warp world?" Buzz asked as we saw what happened to the dinner  
" Well maybe Cosmo decided to redecorate" XR said  
" That's what you thought last time" Mira said  
" I'm guessing the sigh on the door tells us what we need to know" I said smiling  
" Nos-4-a2!" Eve said  
" Well it doesn't tell me what I need to know. Like when do we leave" XR said as liquid metal rapped around the ship and started pulling us towards the dinner  
It then engulfed us and started to suck us into Cosmo's.  
Inside Cosmo's as liquid metal started attacking us  
" Liquid metal absorbing our space suits" Buzz said struggling with it  
" Hey, back off" XR said  
" Whoa, watch we're you put that thing" Eve said as it touched her but  
" How are they not bothering you" XR asked me  
" I'm not in a suit or a robot" I said  
" Activate suit evacuation now" Buzz said  
Buzz pushed a button on his suit, Mira ghosted through the metal, Eve and XR rocketed out, and I grabbed onto XR and left with him  
" Ah, guest have arrived" Nos-4-a2 said as some of the liquid metal turned into his head" let's eat"  
" I was right" I said pumping my fist in the air" I win"  
" What is she talking about?" Nos-4-a2 asked looking at Eve  
" She knew that you we're going to do this again so she and Buzz made a bet" Eve said  
" Ah" Nos-4-a2 said as the metal attacked us  
Buzz, Mira, and Eve started punching the metal. Me and XR we're watching as XR was shaking  
" Hear me little one" Nos-4-a2 said as XR tried to run" Nos-4-a2 calls to you"  
" My dark master" XR said rolling over to him" I thought I deleted that file, your obedient servo servant obeys"  
Mira punched some metal dove for the window.  
" Buzz Booster's sending the plant retrieval pod" Mira said as it came through the ceiling  
We walked over to and I looked behind me.  
" We're losing XR" I said diving for him  
When I got a hold of him I stood up as fast as I could and started running backwards.  
" You can not resist the power of Nos-4-a2" Nos-4-a2 said flying over to us  
He grabbed onto XR and we started struggling over him. I looked over to my right and saw Eve get rapped up by the metal. It rapped around her angles, knees, waist, elbows, shoulders and finally around her mouth. As I was about to say something the metal pulled her into the wall and a large vine came out of the pod, rapped around my waist and started pulling us into the pod. When ether of us didn't move an inch Buzz grabbed onto the vine and started pulling. After a minuet XR's head came off and we flew into the pod and Nos-4-a2 hit the floor. The pod closed and went back through the ceiling.  
" Nice job Jennifer" XR said as I put him down" you would have done better if you managed to get my body as well"  
" You do know I could have left you there" I said  
" Wait a minuet, where's Eve?" Mira asked  
" She must still be in Cosmo's" Buzz said" we need to head back"  
" Wait we won't stand a chance of finding her if we can't defend our self's" I said standing up" she'll be fine she a tough princess and if I'm wrong you don't owe me $5"  
" Still we should quarantine this area, or else Nos-4-a2 will absorb every ship that passes in range" Buzz said as we got on the ship" Star Command this is Buzz Lightyear, I can't get a signal"  
" We should head for Rhizome" I said  
" She right well need the veggie suits" Mira said  
" Alright, full speed to Rhizome!" Buzz said  
" Wait is Cosmo hosting a security council meeting?" Booster asked  
" No" I said  
" How do you know?"  
" Because I'm Jennifer"  
Inside Cosmos  
" Well I wasn't able to get his head ,but his torso will make a nice weapon" Nos-4-a2 said as XR's body was absorbed" I wonder if I obtain my other desire"  
Nos-4-a2 looked to his right and saw Eve coming out of the wall. The metal let go of Eve making her spin until she landed in Nos-4-a2's arms.  
" Well, hello there" Nos-4-a2 chuckled as Eve blushed" so they were able to kidnap you"  
" Wait, did you want them to do that?" Eve asked moving out of his arm's  
" Maybe"  
" Oh my gosh, you planed for this to happen?"  
" Maybe I did and maybe I didn't want you getting in the way when I attack Star Command"  
" How would I get in the way?"  
" Let's see, maybe because I would be afraid of hurting you or making you hate me and I can't risk losing you" Nos-4-a2 said pulling Eve back into his arms  
" Just tell me what your planning to do?"  
" Alright, I'm planning to absorb Star Command, attack Capital Planet, and possibly take over planet Z if I fell like it"  
" So what do you plan to do about the vegegenetic technology that they're most likely getting now?"  
" The plant killer that Warden accidentally invented"  
" Really everyone thought that Yuri destroyed it"  
" That's exactly why I took it no one would expect me" Nos-4-a2 as liquid metal spiraled around them and pulled Eve's hair into a pony tail" and I can't have you interfering with my plans"  
" What?" Eve asked as Nos-4-a2 bit her and stared draining her energy  
When he was done draining her energy Eve collapsed in his arms.  
" I'm sorry" Nos-4-a2 said brushing his hand across her cheek" but I can't have you interfering my dear"  
He waited a couple seconds before Eve started to wake up. She looked up at him and his monical eye started glowing and her eyes turned the same color as the glow. His eye stopped glowing and Eve had a possessed look on her face and he could tell that she was under his control.  
" Eve are you alright?" Nos-4-a2 asked as Eve's eyes turned back to their normal shade of red  
" Yeah I'm fine, except for the bite marks on my neck" Eve said putting her hand on the marks  
" Sorry about that" he said letting go of Eve and started rubbing the back of his head  
" So how do you expect me not to interfere?"  
" Because you are under my control"  
" Really, prove it"  
" All right" Nos-4-a2 said thinking" give me a kiss"  
" No you kidnapped me you don't get one" Eve said as her eyes turned the same color as Nos-4-a2's monical again  
" Kiss?"  
" Yes, dark master" Eve said before she kissed him" crap I am under your control"  
" So now I can keep you safe with me and you can't interfere with my plans" Nos-4-a2 said as Eve's eye color went back to normal and as she walked over to the window  
On Rhizome  
" Well hello there team Lightyear" Professor Triffid said  
" Professor we need the veggie suites" Buzz said  
" Why?"  
" Because Nos-4-a2 has kidnapped Eve!" XR shouted as I was holding him  
" What?"  
" Do you remember what happened the last time we used the veggie suites?" Mira asked  
" Yes"  
" Well the same thing happened, except Nos-4-a2 kidnapped Eve and Jennifer's here"  
" Oh dear"  
" And that's why we need the suits" I said  
" Of course, I wish I could assist you but I have things I need to attend to" Professor Triffid said getting the suit pods  
He walked back to us and put a pod in front of us. Then he got some water and poured some on the pods, and then the suits formed around us. Every one was in the same outfit as the first time this happened except for me my suite looked like Mira's except it was purple and the flower sleeves were pink.  
" Sweat mines purple" I said happily  
" Of course it is" Buzz said" now Professor we'll need to barrow the veggie ship"  
" Go right ahead" Professor Triffid said handing me the key's" may the force of nature be with you my friends"  
We found the ship and Mira got in the plant ship and Buzz, me, Booster, and XR got in 42.  
" So what are we going to do with XR?" Booster asked  
" I'm not sure" Buzz said as we took off back to Cosmo's  
" I'll carry him" I said  
" So your going to carry me" XR said excitedly  
" Sure"  
" No, your not carrying the dome just his head" Buzz said  
" I honestly don't care"  
We flew back to Cosmo's and we discovered that the diner had changed it's appearance but hadn't moved an inch.  
" Why hasn't he moved?" XR asked  
" I think I know" I said  
" Does it involve Eve?" Booster asked  
" Where's Mira?" Buzz asked" why aren't you worried Jennifer?"  
" There's Mira" I said pointing out the left window  
" Come on team let's go!" Buzz said as we fallowed him  
" I wonder if Nos-4-a2's bugging Eve to forgive him about kidnapping her" I thought as Cosmo's started floating away  
" Wait the bowie canon's are coming out" Booster said as we got in the veggie ship  
" Evasive menovers" Buzz said taking the wheel as the bowies attacked us and the ship started to rock  
" How does that thing still have the canons?" I asked almost dropping XR as we started losing it  
" I don't know but we're losing it!" Buzz said as the canons stopped firing  
Inside Cosmo's  
" Hey, why'd they stop firing?" Nos-4-a2 asked confused  
" I don't know" Eve said looking innocent  
" Yes you do" Nos-4-a2 said floating over to her" tell me what you did"  
" No" Eve said as Nos-4-a2 hugged her  
"What am I going to do with you" Nos-4-a2 sighed then looked out the window" hello who's this, Buzz Lightyear on a bed of greens. Well time to tosses the salad over board *evil laugh*"  
" Buzz" Eve said as she broke out of his reach and ran towards the hall  
" Wait" Nos-4-a2 said reaching for her and missing  
Eve ran into the hall and started heading for the door but before she could get there her eyes turned back to the reddish color of Nos-4-a2's monical and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
Out side Cosmo's  
Me, Buzz, Booster, and Mira jumped out of the ship and ran for the door.  
" We gotta get though this door" Buzz said  
" Does any one have fire weed?" XR asked strapped to my left arm  
" When'd you get strapped to her arm?"  
" I don't remember"  
" I have some fire weed" Booster said with it in his hand" ready aim fire weed"  
Booster through it at the door and we all took a step back as the door blew open.  
" Do you think he'll try and separate us?" I asked  
" Maybe, hopefully he won't" Buzz said as we walked in  
" Hm, my personal villains space is being invaded and 4 against one because Eve won't help me I'll just even the odds a little" Nos-4-a2 said flying over to liquid metal beam and doing something that caused sparks  
As we walked down the hall I was ahead of everyone else and Booster was way in back.  
" Jennifer slow down if we want to beat Nos-4-a2 we need to work together" Booster said  
" Sorry I can't help it if I walk fast" I said looking back" uh, where'd Booster go?"  
" What are you talking about he's" Buzz said turning around" gone"  
" Maybe should get in to pairs, if we do there might be a better chance of us not getting separated" Mira said  
" Alright you and Buzz go together and me and Jennifer go together" XR said  
" Fine" Buzz said as I started walking again  
" Buzz why does it feel like nothing's under us?" Mira asked as they both looked down  
They saw that the floor below them had disappeared from under them and they were screaming as they fell.  
" What was that?" XR asked as I turning around not seeing them  
" Where'd they go?" I asked  
" I don't know maybe they saw Eve and started fallowing her"  
" I don't think so" I said turning my head so I could see behind me  
" Why not?"  
" Because she's behind us" I said turning the rest of the way  
" Eve!" XR said excitedly as Nos-4-a2 floated next to Eve" get away from her"  
" Why would I do that?" Nos-4-a2 asked" she's under my control"  
" And you love her" I coughed  
" No I don't"  
" Yes you do and you know it"  
" You know what I know is that you fall" Nos-4-a2 said touching the wall and making a meter wide hole open under my feet  
" Ha" I said spreading out my so that my feet were on the edges of the hole" what now I'm comfortable and can stand here for awhile"  
" Why is XR on your arm?" Eve asked  
" Because someone stole my body!" XR shouted as the hole below us widened" why aren't we falling?"  
" If I don't look down I won't fall" I said  
" I looked down"  
" I don't think that'll matter" I said as a giant hand came out of the wall and pushed us down the hole  
" Really?" Eve asked  
" Yes" Nos-4-a2 said smiling evilly  
" Your insane" Eve said as Nos-4-a2 pulled her close to him  
" I know" he said kissing her  
Down the hole to were ever it lead to  
" Ow" I said landing on my but  
" Great now how are we going to get back up there?" XR asked  
" I don't know" I said standing up" but we should star looking"  
"Your right"  
" You know what I bet that I'll end back up there some how with out you"  
Back up with Eve and Nos-4-a2  
" Why did you separate all them?" Eve asked  
" Because there's less of a chance of them stopping me" Nos-4-a2 said  
" You know Jennifer will find her way back up here right?"  
" I know" Nos-4-a2 said as the vid-phone went off  
" Nos-4-a2!" Evil Emperor Zurg shouted  
" Zurg?" Eve said  
" That's Evil Emperor Zurg" Zurg said as Eve and Nos-4-a2 walked over to the screen" oh Eve it's you"  
" Yeah so?" Eve asked  
" Nothing, now Nos-4-a2 were you ever going to inform me about your plans?"  
" Of course I was going to inform you about it when I absorbed Star Command" Nos-4-a2 said  
" Now why is Eve next to you and not trying to defeat you?"  
" Because she is under my control"  
" And you love her!" I shouted appearing out of no were  
" Who was that?" Zurg asked  
" Jennifer" Nos-4-a2 said angrily" how'd you get back up here?"  
" I don't know" I said  
" Go away"  
" I can't"  
" Why not?"  
" Because I don't know how"  
" Ok how about this" Eve said " Nos-4-a2 you calm down and Jennifer you take a step back"  
" Ok" I said stepping back and ended back with XR laying on a table  
" Where'd you go?" XR asked as I picked him up  
" I was back up with Eve and Nos-4-a2 and they were talking to Zurg" I said putting him back on my arm  
" What were they talking about?"  
" I don't know I wasn't paying attention the only time I paid attention was when I shouted you love her"  
" Jennifer XR" Booster said walking around the corner  
" Booster" we both said excitedly as Booster gave me a death hug  
" Where's Buzz and Mira?" Booster asked putting us down  
" We don't know" XR said  
" But we shouldn't worry about them we should worry about stopping Nos-4-a2" I said  
" And Eve" XR said sadly  
" Why and Eve?" Booster asked as we started walking  
" She's under Nos-2-a2's control" I said as I found a door and put my hands on it  
" Do you think you can break it?" Booster asked  
" Yes" I said punching the door open and walking up a flight of stairs  
Back with Eve and Nos-4-a2  
" Great" Nos-4-a2 said looking at a screen  
" What?" Eve asked  
" Jennifer just broke something"  
" How do you know?"  
" I know because what broke was a door that was about a half foot thick"  
" How do you know it wasn't Booster?"  
" Wait I just remembered that door was the closest to here" Nos-2-a4 said flying up to a liquid metal beam  
Nos-4-a2 put his hand on it and 2 metal tentacles can out of the ceiling. Me, Booster, and XR walked out of the stair case and ran in front of a door.  
" Was this the room they were in Jennifer?" XR asked  
" I'm pretty sure it was this one" I said  
" Ok then" Booster said grabbing his fire weed" fire"  
He through it at the door blowing it open. When the smoke cleared we ran in and the first thing we saw was what looked like Nos-4-a2 biting Eve's neck but we couldn't tell because his back was facing us and his cape was covering Eve.  
" Uh, why is Eve blushing so much?" Booster whispered  
" Because most if her nerve sensors are in her neck and they are really sensitive and he's probably still breathing while he's biting her" I whispered then started thinking" ha, there's no way he's biting her again he's probably kissing her, Eve's nerve sensors aren't that sensitive"  
" That makes sense" XR said as the metal tentacles rapped around my waist holding me up side down and around Boosters arm's and chest putting him in what looks like a cocoon  
" Well, well, well look who we have here" Nos-4-a2 said backing away from Eve and pulling out a spray bottle from inside his cape  
" Wait that's the plant killer, I thought I burned that" I said  
" What are you talking about?"  
" I snuck into his office grabbed the bottle and since it was plastic I through it into a barrel and"  
" You can't be trusted with fire?" XR asked  
" Yes" I said noticing a screen that had Buzz and Mira fighting XR's torso" they still have their veggie suits"  
" I was waiting for you to show up" Nos-4-a2 said spraying the bottle into an air vent" now for you"  
He flew up to Booster as the metal moved to just rapping around his legs. After Nos-4-a2 sprayed it his suite turned in to black goop fell to the floor and the metal then absorbed Booster and dropped him out were Buzz and Mira with their suits goop as well. He flew over to me and I started spazzing out.  
" No, don't destroy my purple!" I shouted as he sprayed me and as XR fell  
" Aaaahhh!" XR shouted as I grabbed him and he looked at the floor" hey your goop is purple"  
" Give me XR now" Nos-4-a2 said  
" NO!" I shouted holding XR close to me  
" Do you want to burn and smash stuff?  
"Yes"  
" Then give me XR"  
" NEVER!"  
" Fine" Nos-4-a2 said grabbing XR from me" ha"  
" Nah" I said trying to take XR back but Nos-4-a2 had already flown out of my reach  
" No!" XR shouted as Nos-4-a2 dropped him down a shoot  
" What was that?" Eve asked  
" I got rid of every one" Nos-4-a2 said flying back down to Eve  
" What about Jennifer?"  
" Yeah, what about me?" I asked  
" Do you still want to burn stuff?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" Yes" I said as the metal put me on the ground" what is it"  
" Walk out that door and find out" Nos-4-a2 said as I looked at him then the door and back to him  
" Ok" I said walking over to the door and opened it" if there's nothing there I'm coming back"  
" Not if the doors locked"  
" If it's locked then I'll just break it"  
" Good point" Nos-4-a2 said as I walked out the door  
" Were does that lead to?" Eve asked  
" To were the others are"  
" What ever"  
To were Buzz, Booster, and Mira.  
" Darn" I said  
" What?" Buzz asked  
" I was tricked" I said as we heard XR screaming  
" Is that XR?" Mira asked as he fell from the ceiling  
As he did I dove and caught him landing on my side. When I did his torso started attacking me rolling out of the way.  
" Jennifer you get out of here, you don't have training" Buzz said as stood up  
" Take XR with you!" Booster said  
" Alright" I said running and dogging a spike that was launched at me then running through a door  
" How'd Nos-4-a2 trick you?" XR asked  
" Do you know how Nos-4-a2 and some other villains are sent to SJ" I said  
" Yes"  
" Well Mantus and Nos-4-a2 have become friends so"  
" Nos-4-a2 doesn't spend a lot of time in jail"  
" And he learned that I like burning and breaking things and I think Mantus want's Eve to start dating Nos-4-a2"  
" So that's how he tricked you and why"  
" Yes" I said as I looked around" I think I took a wrong turn"  
Back with Eve and Nos-4-a2  
" What are you doing?" Eve asked typing something into a keyboard in the metal  
" Playing with your hair" Nos-4-a2 said brushing and twirling Eve's hair  
" Why?"  
" Because I like it" Nos-4-a2 said looking at the keyboard" who you calling?"  
" Home to let them know that I might be home late" Eve said pressing call" please stop"  
" I don't want to"  
" Fine" She said nudging Nos-4-a2 and as Ariel appeared on the screen" hi Ariel"  
" Hi Eve Nos-4-a2" Ariel said smiling" what's up?"  
" I might be home late tonight"  
" Why?"  
" I'll tell you later I don't feel like explaining now"  
" Alright, do you want to talk to Sora before I hang up?"  
" Sorry but she can't I need her help" Nos-4-a2 said  
" Ok I'll tell her you said hi" Ariel said hanging up  
" What do you need me to help you with?" Eve asked as Nos-4-a2 stopped playing with her hair and looked at her strangely" what?"  
He tackled her to the ground and started kissing her. Eve started trying to push him off her but then decided against it. She just let what ever happened happen.  
Now back to me and XR (figure out what's going on with Eve and Nos-4-a2 your self)  
" I think we're lost ever worse now" XR said  
" Your right" I said looking around" I'm calling Eve"  
" Are you crazy if you do that Nos-4-a2'll know that your not down there"  
" I know" I said pulling out my cell phone" and yes I am"  
" If he comes after you leave me here"  
" Ok" I said as Eve picked up  
" Hello" Eve said breathing a little heavier than normal  
" I'm lost"  
" Seriously"  
" Yes" I said as I heard what sounded like metal lightly scraping against metal in the background on the other end of the phone" what are you doing?"  
" Nothing"  
" But I hear" I said as Nos-4-a2 took the phone  
"' What!?" Nos-4-a2 asked angrily breathing as heavy as Eve was  
" I'm lost"  
" Who are you talking to?" XR asked  
" Nos-4-a2 now"  
" What are they doing?"  
" I don't know"  
" Do you know where you are?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" No"  
" What's around you?"  
" Uh, I'm in a narrowish hall with what seems like a bunch of thick multi color wires running through the walls and thorn like pillar's" I said looking around  
" Your by the entrance"  
" Seriously"  
" What'd he say?" XR asked as I hung up  
" We're by the entrance" I said walking the rest of the way down the hall" here it is"  
" So what way did we go to get to that room?"  
" First we walked down this hall, fell down the hole, found Booster, walked up a stair set, and ended up in the room"  
" So let's find the stair case"  
A half hour later back with Booster, Buzz, and Mira  
" Buzz there's no way we can win" Mira said hiding behind a pillar with barley any energy left  
" She's right Buzz we're" Booster said out of breath hiding behind the same pillar as Mira" doomed"  
" Don't give up team" Buzz said behind a pillar out of breath as well" we'll find a way out of this"  
" Buzz we're weaponless and I can't fight any longer, Jennifer's the only one that can do anything useful" Mira said  
" What do you mean useful?"  
" BUZZ! We're trapped down here with a robots torso attacking us what good are we right now" Mira said as the pillar started to absorb them  
Back up with Eve and Nos-4-a2  
" I can't believe you did that" Eve said fixing her shirt  
" What?" Nos asked chuckling  
" You know what"  
" You didn't like it?"  
" I never said I didn't like it. I just can't believe you did it, Jennifer or someone else could have walked in on us. Most likely Jennifer" Eve said as Booster, Buzz, and Mira came out of the ceiling" Oh my gosh what happened to you guy's?"  
" Eve" Buzz said trying to stand up  
" Uh, can I talk to you in privet form a minuet" Eve said as she grabbed Nos-4-a2's arm and dragging him away from them  
" Ok" Nos-4-a2 said not knowing what was going to happen  
" What happened to them?"  
" I don't know"  
" You were controlling that thing that was attacking them"  
" I would never purposely seriously harm any of your friends not counting XR"  
"Then tell me why they look like that?"  
" I don't know?"  
" What do you think they're talking about?" Booster asked  
" I don't know, but I think Eve's getting upset" Mira said  
" I think she's overcoming his control?" Buzz said  
" Ok how about this. I'll put them in a room that they will be perfectly safe in and they can't effect my plans" Nos-4-a2 said  
" Alright" Eve said as Nos-4-a2 pressed a button  
" He's smiling" Booster said freaking out" why is he smiling what's going to happen to us"  
" Booster stay calm" Buzz said as they where absorbed by the floor and landed in a padded room  
Back with me and XR  
" Ok so we fell down this hole and if I'm right we went strait and made a left up to the stair case" I said looking at the trap door  
" So we should go strait until we find a stair case or a blown open door" XR said as I started walking  
" Right"  
We walked all the way down the hall until we got to the stair case. I stood in front of the stairs so it looked like I had just walked up them. Both me and XR squinted and tried to remember what way we went after we got up the steps.  
" To the left" XR said as I walked to the left until we got to the door  
" And it's closed of cores" I said  
" So what are we going to do now?" XR asked  
" We're going to get in like this" I said as I started pounding on the door" hey open the door"  
" Do you really think that's going to work?" XR asked as I stopped pounding and slipped him into my sleeves  
" Yes"  
On the other side of the door  
" She's finally here" Eve said as Nos-4-a2 floated over to the door and opened it  
" Hi" I said  
" Give me XR" Nos-4-a2 said sticking his hand out  
" I don't have him"  
" Really pull up your sleeves"  
" Ok" I said pulling my sleeves up as far as they could go  
" Ha" Nos-4-a2 said grabbing my arm and pulling XR off  
" Hey give him back" I said reaching for him as Nos-4-a2 tail wisp thing turned into legs and used them to push me back  
" Really?" Eve said walking over to us  
" Yes" Nos-4-a2 said  
" You two are so immature"  
" You're the one that choose him" I said as Eve garbed XR" and your fathers the one who chose Terra"  
" What does her father have to do with this?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" If he didn't merry Terra then I wouldn't be in the picture as much"  
" As much?" XR asked  
" You'd still live in the village I just wouldn't have as big of a reason to visit"  
" That's right Terra's your aunt" Nos-4-a2 said as Star Command came into view" ah, we've almost arrived"  
" No we haven't" I said pushing something making us go backwards  
" Hey don't touch that!"  
" Make me!" I shouted as Nos-4-a2 floated over to me  
" Oh, I'll make you all right." Nos-4-a2 said pushing the something I did making us go forward then grabbing the back of my shirt  
" Let me go"  
" No"  
" Eve" I wined as Eve put XR's head on the floor and walked over to us  
" Are you two really doing this again?" Eve asked  
" Yes" Nos-4-a2 said  
" Put her down"  
" Why should I"  
" Just please put her down"  
Nos-4-a2 looked at Eve, glared at me, then looked back to Eve then sighed.  
" All right" Nos-4-a2 said putting me down" but she's going to stay away from the controls."  
" Fine." I said before running over to XR" but I'm not going to stop bugging you"  
" Hey, Jennifer pick me up I need to tell you something." XR said as I picked him up" take me to the other side of the room I'm getting a transmition from Star Command"  
" Ok" I said walking to the other side of the room.  
" XR, would you mind telling me why your team hasn't stopped Nos-4-a2!" Commander Nebula  
" SHHH" I said" we're in the same room as Nos-4-a2 and I don't think he known's we're here yet"  
" Well where's Buzz and the rest of your team?" Commander Nebula asked as me and XR looked at each other  
" Well, we don't know where Buzz, Mira, and Booster are" XR said  
" What about Eve?"  
" Uh, Eve is" I said looking at Eve and Nos-4-a2  
" Eve is" XR said nervously  
" Eve is what? Will one of you tell me what's going on with Eve" Commander Nebula  
" Nos-4-a2 has Eve under his control"  
" So what are you planning to do?"  
" We don't' know" XR said as I was looking around" Jennifer what are you looking for?"  
" Think I have an idea" I said  
" Well you better put it in to action soon that thing is staring to attack Star Command" Commander Nebula said  
" Right away sir. XR I'm going to have to leave you here" I said putting XR down  
" Alright" XR said as the transmition ended  
I walked into the middle of the room looked up at the ceiling and the at the beam in the center of the room.  
" Jennifer what are you doing?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" What's that thing?" I asked pointing at the beam in the center of the room  
" It's the K-6000 just elongated"  
" So if it's destroyed this turns back into Cosmo's?"  
" Yes" Nos-4-a2 said suspiciously  
" Ok" I said getting out on of my exploding acorns  
" Really?" Nos-4-a2 said as XR's evil torso came out of the ground  
I though all the acorns I hand in my hand and dodging a laser that was blasted at me. There were 8 acorns flying wild in the air. Luckily one managed to hit the beam head on.  
" NO!" Nos-4-a2 shouted as all the liquid metal that was covering Cosmo's was sucked back in to were it came from  
Eve and I were stumbling because of moving floor. Eve was standing on higher ground then me so when she lost her balance she started to fall but Nos-4-a2 saw Eve falling and instead of attacking me he decided to save Eve. He flew over to her and put his left arm under Eve's legs and his right arm behind her back. I almost fell when I reached for XR who was rolling along with the floor. Luckily I grabbed him before he disappeared after the metal that was covering his torso was gone I hoped clumsily over to it and put XR's head back to where it belongs. I blocked his view so that he didn't see Nos-4-a2 and Eve until he put her down.  
" Hey do you think there's a spare dome laying around any where?" XR asked as Eve blocked Nos-4-a2's escape " hold it right there Nos-4-a2!"  
" Please don't go" Eve whispered  
" I'm sorry but I'm not going back to PC-7 even it won't be for long until I'm to the jail in your village" Nos-4-a 2 whispered back as XR stretched out his arm's and rapped them around Nos-4-a2  
A couple seconds later Booster, Buzz, and Mira came through the door.  
" Great job team" Buzz said  
" Thanks Buzz" XR said putting a mussel like object on Nos-4-a2  
" Eve are you ok?" Mira asked running over to Eve  
" Yeah I think I'm fine" Eve said rubbing her head" how about you guy's?"  
" We're fine. Now lets get Nos-4-a2 back to PC-7" Buzz said  
We left as soon as Cosmos turned back to normal. Eve and I put Nos-4-a2 in a jail cell when we got back on 42.  
" Alright set coarse for PC-7" Buzz said  
" You sure about that Buzz?" XR asked sniffing the air" I think the veggi ship is staring to rot"  
" He's right" Booster said as Buzz sniffed the air  
" On second thought next stop Rhizome" Buzz said turning the ship around  
In the holding cells with me, Eve, and Nos-4-a2  
" So what now?" I asked  
" Nothing. I go to PC-7 and about a week later go back to the village" Nos-4-a2 said  
" And then you hunt her down and try to kill her" Eve said as Mira walked in  
" Hey guy's what's up?" Mira asked  
" Hi Mira" Eve said  
" So tell me what happened when you two were alone?"  
" Why do you care?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" Because I know you two's secret"  
" Really what is it?"  
" You and Eve are secretly dating"  
" How do you know that?"  
" She knows it because she saw what you engraved on the back of the necklace you gave me" Eve said  
" That was in my opinion very sweet for a villain. Now tell me what happened"  
" When'd you get so nibby?" Nos-4-a2 asked  
" When I found out you two are dating"  
" Mira Eve we've arrived at Rhizome" Buzz said on the communicator  
" Tell me later" Mira said walking away  
" Bye" Eve said walking over to the door" wait one more thing"  
" Hm" Nos-4-a2 said as Eve kissed his cheek  
" Thanks for saving me earlier" Eve said walking out the door  
" AW" I said making a heart with my hands  
" Shut up" Nos-4-a2 said sitting on the bench in his cell  
" What ever" I said leaving


End file.
